The Moon Kingdom
"The Moon Kingdom" is a children's fairy tale in High School Days. Transcript Once upon a time, the galaxy lived through a period of peace and harmony. The moon, the Earth, and other planets were each ruled by their own kingdom. On the moon was the most beautiful of all those kingdoms, known as the light of the universe. People from all over bathed in the warmth of the moon's light. Everyone loved the moon kingdom's light. The moon kingdom was ruled by a kind queen, loved by all her subjects. The queen also happened to have a daughter, known as the moon princess. The moon princess lived in the palace ever since she was born, quite curious of life beyond the moon. She had four friends who loved and supported her. They were the princesses of Mercury, the intelligent one, Mars, the spiritual one, Jupiter, the strong one, and Venus, the affectionate one. The bond shared between those five friends was quite strong. Nevertheless, the moon princess's heart still felt empty. So, she would travel quite often to nearby Earth, where a brave and handsome young prince ruled. The princess did her best to avoid being noticed, trying to catch a glimpse of the prince whenever she could. But when the prince finally noticed the princess, he smiled, and offered to show her his planet. After that moment, the two fell in love. As time went on, the Earth prince and the moon princess were expected to get married. However, as their wedding day neared, a cruel and evil witch grew jealous of the moon kingdom's light. So, the witch gathered an army, intending to rule all worlds, and began her attack on the moon kingdom, wanting to extinguish the light that was loved by all. The people of the moon kingdom fought hard to defend their home against the witch's dark forces. They were joined by the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, all willing to sacrifice their lives for their friend. Sadly, the witch was too strong, and easily defeated those who opposed her. However, the Earth prince heroically stood in her way, and did his best to defend his love. But as the witch was about to deliver the final blow, the moon princess rushed to the Earth prince's side. As the two lovers held each other's hand, the witch struck them both, ending their lives. The queen was stricken with grief as she watched her daughter and her lover die at the hands of the evil witch. In a last ditch effort to prevent the evil witch's darkness from spreading, the queen sacrificed herself, using all her power to vanquish the evil witch and her dark forces. While the moon kingdom was completely destroyed, it seemed that the witch's evildoing was gone for good. However, that was not the case, as some of her dark influence reached Earth. After the death of the prince, Earth had no heir to take over the throne. So, many different people influenced by the witch's darkness tried to take over, each wanting to rule Earth for themselves. So, they began to fight over the planet, leading to very long war. But neither was able to see the suffering their actions had caused, for the witch's darkness had completely taken over their hearts. Destruction spread all over, and it seemed that Earth was was doomed to suffer the same fate as the moon kingdom. But one day, a light appeared to the people of Earth, giving its people a new hope. With the light's help, the Earth was rebuilt into the world we live in now, with different countries separated by borders, no longer a single kingdom as before. Peace returned to Earth once more. But as the days passed, the light's life was beginning to near its end. Shortly before it's death, the light told the people of Earth, “One day, a door to the innermost darkness will open. But remember one thing. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your hearts will shine with their power and push the darkness away. Always remember that.” Trivia *"The Moon Kingdom," happens to be Bonnie's favorite story. *While mostly based on Sailor Moon, the story also contains influences from Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon. *Clemont reading the story to his sister, Bonnie, was meant to evoke the same feel from the Kingdom Hearts series where Kairi's grandmather tells her granddaughter the story about light and darkness. Category:Books